Assassin's Game
by OhBabyNotMyGayAss
Summary: A modern day AU with a bit of a twist. Suggestive at end, I guess?


The day was light and sunny, but a certain figure was weaving through the crowd with a decidedly angry expression, snapping at anyone who got too close. She was pretty, tall and slender with long white hair like snow and beautiful ruby colored eyes. Normally she was just keep her head down and continue with her business, but it been a bad day. After crossing a busy street she accidentally bumped into someone. Hating to have to bite out an apology she took a breath and glared over at the person she had hit, only to have that breath stall in her throat.

He seemed completely unfazed by the contact, absently running a hand through already tousled chocolate colored locks before glancing back at her with bright eyes that seemed closer to gold than brown in the light. He had a very slight goatee and just a wisp of a mustache, not enough to be a turn off for her but instead intriguing. Despite her being five foot and nine inches in height, he still smiled down at her, at least three inches taller than she was.

"Sorry about that. I should pay more attention to where I'm going." He laughed softly, and her glare only sharpened. She didn't want to show how much that sound affected her.

"Yeah, you should. I've already had a bad day so I suggest you beat it before I beat you."

"My, you certainly have a temper." He pointed out unnecessarily, and she scowled.

"What of it? You know what, forget it. Move." She pushed past him and continued on her way, missing the sly look in his eyes as he turned away from his original path to follow her silently. It took about ten minutes before she hissed and whirled around, trying to find the source of her unease. Finding nothing she shook it off and kept walking back toward her house, every once in a while glancing back with a murderous expression.

Finally she reached her house and sighed, pulling out her house key from around her neck and unlocking the door, sliding inside and slamming the door and locking it behind her. Only minutes later she slipped out into the back yard in a tight half shirt and cargo shorts, hair tied back in a braid. Fingerless gloves were on her hands and she proceeded to wail on a bunch of test dummies and targets she kept in the back for days just like this. She worked up a sweat with her swift movements and fierce attacks, muscles screaming at her to stop though she didn't listen.

Out of no where a dagger embedded itself into the ground at her feet, but she barely flinched, not wanting to show weakness.

"Impressive. Most people would have cowered away."

"I am not most." She huffed, crossing her arms and trying to stabilize her breathing after the work out. That voice sounded familiar, but with the person hiding in the shadows and a hood over their face she couldn't tell who it was. "I am Li Fang. Who are you?"

"We met earlier." The tall male stepped forward. She recognized his face once he pulled back his hood. "But my name is Xu Shu."

"Alright then, why are you at my house?" She was taking this surprisingly well. "And why did you throw a knife at me?"

Her gaze was drawn to the knife, which had a bright red string, or was it a small rope?, attached to the handle, which she followed. He jerked the other end of the string, bringing the knife back to his hand before putting it away.

"You interest me. I had time before my next job so I thought I'd see what you were like." This was followed by a shrug, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Her crimson eyes were cruel and cold as she studied him, wondering how good her chances were if she picked a fight. In response to her thoughts, which must have been clearly spelled out by her gaze, he shifted slightly, into a tense position that dared her to try something.

"You're dangerous..." She started, stalking forward with all the grace of a large hunting cat. "But so am I. Do you really want to pick a fight with me on my own turf?"

"It was you that decided to fight, not me." He pointed out, remaining perfectly still.

"You started it with that knife." Fang growled. He couldn't argue that.

"You'll lose."

"We'll see." She barked, racing forward. Admittedly he was caught off guard, expecting her to realize that she was outmatched. But instead she struck a powerful blow of her fist in his abdomen, causing him to stagger and step back. That was surprising indeed.

Fang was much stronger than she appeared, and had the sheer agility and speed to avoid retaliation. Soon it turned into an all out brawl in which she pulled out a dagger of her own to parry his knife.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He couldn't hide or disguise the appreciative look he gave her, a smirk that was wild and dangerous on his lips.

She hissed in warning. "I am not to be underestimated."

"You have no idea who you're talking to, little girl." Shu taunted, and she nearly lost it. "I am an assassin. I can kill you easily if I try."

"Funny, you don't seem to be getting too far to me." She replied coldly. "Besides, assassins normally keep their mouths shut about their job."

"Indeed they do. However, as I told you, you interest me. I am willing to go to any length to have you."

Well that was a weird way to say you were interested in someone. This made her pause, her dagger lowering slightly. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "If I win, you leave me alone. If I lose, I'm yours." She said at last.

"Challenge accepted." He purred, sliding off the long coat he wore. It was time to get serious.

Somehow she managed to ignore how well he was sculpted and focus on the fight, determined not to lose. In truth, Xu Shu only became more enamored with her as she nimbly dodged his attacks, a furious and steadfast look in her eyes as she struck back. But he wasn't one to do anything halfway, and with such high stakes, he wasn't about to let her go. Taking a strike he allowed her blade to slide across the skin of his arm, and as she was recovering he deftly tied her wrists together behind her back with the rope attached to his knife. Outraged she thrashed wildly, still able to deliver punishing kicks as she balanced on one foot. Still, she knew she had lost. She bowed her head toward the ground after exhausting herself, panting heavily.

Only seconds later she felt him slide two fingers under her jaw, tipping her head up. "Are you calm now?"

Ashamed at her loss she grit her teeth and looked away. "Calm? Outwardly perhaps."

"I give you my word that I'll treat you well." He chirped, cheerfully untying her. For some reason she didn't bother striking out again, wondering if this really was the same person. He seemed more like when they first met, happy and laid back rather than the ruthless warrior she had fought only seconds before. "You'll never want for anything ever again. And I wouldn't try running away...because I'll track you down, to the end of the earth if I have to." He purred darkly, making her eyes widen for a moment.

Living with a man who had split personalities...this was going to be interesting.


End file.
